Jovana Nadis nee Lufkin
Jovana Lufkin is the eccentric daughter of a Human politician from Volan III. On the outskirts of the Cardassian DMZ, this Federation colony is close to the known Federation borders. Because of this, the Lufkin's have come across a wide variety of odd species coming to the planet for sales and refuge - including that of Yeerks and Andalites. Background Information During a silent take over of Volan III by the Yeerks, the Lufkin's were made aware of the dangers by an Andalite by the name of Abayomi-Uzuri-Faizah. Explaining the situation to the parents, they attempted to help through Boran's political positions on the planet. First hearing of the take over in 2392, the couple were essential in freeing the colony of the invaders, but not before Katharine was killed by a controller. Soon after, when Jovana was 19, she was given the abilities (along with her father) that the Andalites possess to shape shift - however only for a limit of two hours or they are forever stuck in that shape and obtains the DNA by touch. She has a cat named Juicer. Personal Life Being a rather shy, awkward and lanky girl Jovana has always had trouble making friends. Alone with being a clutz and having some eccentric tastes, she has never even kissed a boy despite being in her later twenties. Current Spouse(s) Marlon Nadis Jovana met her first boyfriend, Marlon Nadis, while both were on the Fenrir in 2403. She was a specialist who could shapeshift and he was the Chief of Science. Both finding an attraction to the other through their own unique personalities, they began to date. When the Fenrir came back to Earth they moved in together and despite some jealousy issues became a solid couple before marrying in 2405. Education and Career Having struggled in highschool to make basic grades, her learning disabilities and general social inabilities made it difficult for her to do well. Having a general lack of understanding of things, she only passes because of her keen memory - prompting her to regurgitate facts without an understanding. Upon moving to Earth after the death of her mother and graduation from highschool, she went to work with her father as a secretary. When they fell through because of her lack of people skills she was then placed as more of an assistant. She used to work as the bartender on the USS Fenrir. In 2400 during the elections, her father took office with the Greenwood campaign and helped him promote. When Greenwood won, Boran Lufkin was put into the position of Federation Secretary of State while Jovana was given the task of datapadd carrier and go-to delivery person for anything from information to lunches and coffee. In 2406, Jovana went back to university and went into a security consulting firm to help delegate and debrief special mission teams. Shapeshifting When Jovana was a young girl, her planet had been invaded by the Yeerks. On the outskirts of space, they were visited by a species known as the Andelites, which gave her and several other colonists the ability to morph into other things if they had DNA. Only allowed to be in the morph for two hours (or risk being trapped in that form), she and her father had helped win the war on Volan III. In December, 2403, Jovana adsorbed the DNA of Paradan genetic material they used for their clones and it radically altered Jovana's abilities. No longer forced to stay in a morph for two hours, she has the ability to change into any form as long as she knows what it looks like. Still, the limitations are great and far less easy to control than if she continued to adsorb DNA. She can even replicate clothing for a brief time. This new practice has still not been honed and causes great strain. Her known forms include: *People: Christopher Greenwood, Anthony Norad, Jana Korvin, Malcom Parker, Zayani Almin, Megan Sparks, Isaac Hammond, Boran Lufkin (father), Captain Leon Beron, Odo. *Species: Nausicaan, Vorta, Jem'Hadar, Paradan, Andalite. *Animals: Cat, flea, fly, dolphine, fish goliath bird eater, Bijani displacer beast. There has also been references of Section 31 giving her DNA of well known leaders through the Federation, dignitaries and criminals, however none have been named. 1 Jovana Nadis nee Lufkin Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:February Category:2375 Category:All Characters